A heavy duty clutch release mechanism known in the art includes a clutch release sleeve, a clutch release bearing and a clutch release yoke. The clutch release lever has a lever engagement feature at a first end. The clutch release bearing engages a second end of the clutch release sleeve and has an inner race rotatably fixed to the second end of the clutch release sleeve. The clutch release yoke has roller assemblies disposed on each of two arms for engagement with an outer race of the clutch release bearing.
Unfortunately, the roller assemblies have several problems. Among other things the bearing elements associated with the roller assemblies have been subjected to the build up of contamination over time in combination with excessive end loading. Thus, the roller assemblies have failed sooner than would be optimally desired.